Welcome back
by somebodyelse25
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Monsters of Men. Simply a one-shot about their reactions once Todd is alive and wakes up. Rated T for safety... Hope you like it :


**A/N: Hello **

**This is my very first Chaos Walking fanfic and I'm pretty nervous about it but I was just thinking that I could share my view on things with other fans of this amazing series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome trilogy by Patrick Ness. **

**So... here goes :D**

{Viola}

A groan. Gasps-

Sobbing-

An intake of breath-

Small, ragged exhales-

Somebody's crying; somebody's cry-

...

My eyes spring open, broad daylight flashes onto my face and I am blinded-

I'm blinded and I can't see a thing and I'm all confused and the thought, the one thought that instantly springs into my head just like it was always there, which it was, the one thought is-

Todd.

_My _Todd.

And then my eyes adjust to the brightness and they slither over to where he's lying-

To where he's been lying for the past couple of months-

And what I see-

It makes my body go stiff-

Todd is staring back at me.

He's actually staring right back at me.

And then my heart does a dangerous leap and then lands into my chest with a loud thud...

Todd actually is here; he actually is-

Alive.

And then my heart flutters again and my eyes get wet with salty tears and they're tears of joy and they're tears of hope and my inside is already so filled with light, with heat, with love,

Love for him-

And my palms are getting sweaty and slippery and I can feel my forehead twist into an unsymmetrical, deep wrinkle and-

And he's just staring at me but I can see so much in those wide eyes, I can see so much pain and I can see so much confusion but there's mostly relief- that he's here, that I'm here, and there's love, love for me, love for Ben-

So pure, so innocent, _so Todd._

And now his lips are quivering and he's trying to say something but his throat is clenched and his mouth is dry-

And I'm already getting up and feeling dizzy but I don't care- I don't care because my Todd is _alive_-

Thank God-

And then I reach his bed and I stretch my hand towards him and it feels like the world is finally in place and everything is good, and my lips curl sideways and before I know it I'm grinning, I'm grinning so widely it actually hurts-

And I squeeze his light, cold, outstretched fingers and for a moment, for a brief moment, I feel his squeezing back with the least of strength-

And is hand is so thin, so small, but now I'm looking into his eyes and we exchange the longest of glances and no words are needed for us to tell each other what we feel; what we've been feeling-

Because we know.

We know each other, we see through each other; we feel and live together, as one.

Todd and Viola. Viola and Todd.

And I place my other palm onto his dripping forehead as I press my fingers against it lightly, feeling the refreshing coldness of it surging through me.

And I run my fingers through his hair playfully, feeling it rubbing my skin.

And then, for the quickest of moments, there's something, something like a rumble in his Noise.

Faint, unintelligible, but there altogether.

And there's words and mixed-up faces and confusion and then certainty- certainty and then-

Viola.

And _Viola._

And VIOLA all over again and there's my name, all over his Noise and all over his pale face and bursting from his every cell and I'm already gripping his hand tighter and muttering to him.

"Todd. I'm here, Todd. It's me, Viola," and my voice shakes as I speak and there's warmth in it and nervousness and hope. But there's happiness too and I feel it all overwhelming me- so powerful and great-

I can feel the love, the strong binding that the past has made impossible to break. A bond that links our every thought, our every surge of emotion.

And it's tingling inside me; the happy feeling- and it's crawling though my skin-

And Todd feels it too; I can see it all over his face, his Noise, in his eyes.

Todd's _happy. _

And that makes me the happiest human on this invaded planet.

And the love, the strong, everlasting flame of love is roaring inside me, calling out for him, reaching towards him.

And his Noise is bubbling now and it's pink all over and there's relief and joy and _Viola_ all over it and I can't help but smile some more and then I drop a tear but let it fall; a symbol of the past that never is to come again.

Because it's Todd; it really is him, and he isn't dead after all, and that makes me jump in shrivelling joy. And 1017-

And Todd's Noise is flashing with memories now and now I'm really crying and I hate it but I'm glad to let it go- because he's remembering how we first met, how we fled from the army, how we beat the Mayor, how he lost Manchee, how we went through everything together just so we could be together.

And here we are, holding hands, gazing into one another's huge wet eyes, smiling widely, shivering all over because- because-

It's finally happening.

And then my heart skips a beat.

He's remembering the kiss.

Our first kiss.

And I feel my lips press together and then part.

(Am I red in the face?)

And I can also remember it vividly, just like it was yesterday- the power, the energy; the link that we created through that kiss.

And the way his lips felt against mine. Light, silky, warm.

Before I knew it, I was crushing my face into his and closing my eyes-

And then opening them again and staring into his and thinking that it finally happened and shaking all over with nervousness and my heart buzzing and gleaming and for those precious moments, everything felt perfect.

Perfectly normal.

And then the world stepped in again and war tore us apart-

Because I-

I made the war personal-

I turned the world against itself just to know that he was safe, that he was alright-

War had broken us apart.

But it was war that brought us together.

At least for that, we have to be thankful.

**Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing, if you do! I really, really appreciate it. :D**


End file.
